El diario de Momo Yaoyorozu
by JAlexGamer
Summary: Todas las chicas suelen tener un diario en el que escriben muchas cosas que no quieren que los demás sepan. Momo Yaoyorozu no es la excepción. (Tributo a Momo, 23 de septiembre, 2019)


Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Relato  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos

Este one-shot es especial, ya que es una dedicatoria a uno de mis personajes favoritos de BnHA: Momo Yaoyorozu. En su cumpleaños, el 23 de septiembre, quise hacer esta historia, donde quiero contar (o al menos intentarlo), la vida de Momo Yaoyorozu, enfocándome en un AU donde su relación con Izuku viene desde su infancia. Hay que aclarar que, por concepción general, el universo de BnHA estaría ambientado en el mundo real, unos 200 años en el futuro. Teniendo en cuenta que el manga de BnHA inició en 2014, mi concepto sería que Izuku naciera un 15 de julio de 2214. Quizá deje algunos sucesos sin contar, pero hay cosas que esta Momo no recuerda, como por ejemplo, lo de la batalla del campamento. Y además, no hemos llegado a iniciar el segundo año de nuestros protagonistas en el canon de BnHA. Quizá, en un futuro, haga una nueva versión, incluyendo nuevos eventos...

**Disclaimer: **"Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_One-shot: El diario de Momo Yaoyorozu_

_3 de mayo, 2222_

Querido diario:  
Mi madre me regaló este diario en mi cumpleaños el año pasado. Me dijo que escribiera cualquier cosa que quisiera mantener en secreto, y que sólo yo puedo leerlo. Lo que no sé es qué escribir...  
No me siento bien. Cuando quiero hacer amigos, los demás se alejan de mí. No lo entiendo. Yo trato de ser amable y cordial con los demás, como me enseñaron mis padres. Es que incluso, uso mi kosei, Creación, para darles regalos a mis compañeros en la escuela. Aún así, ellos no me hablan. ¿Por qué? ¿Que les he hecho yo de malo?

_16 de julio, 2222_

Querido diario:  
Hoy me siento muy feliz. Mi tristeza se convirtió en felicidad al conocer a un chico de pelo verde, y con lindas pecas en sus mejillas. Él se veía bastante triste, y tenía varios moretones. Decidí ayudarle, y empezamos a hablar. Al principio, no quería decirme nada, pero le dije que podía confiar en mí. Me contó que en su escuela, sus compañeros siempre lo golpean, porque según ellos, él era un "Deku debilucho". ¿Cómo se atreven a pegarle a un chico tan lindo? Seguimos hablando, hasta que tocamos el tema de los koseis. Cuando le dije cómo funcionaba el mío, él se emocionó bastante, al punto de darme ideas de cómo usarlo para derrotar a los villanos cuando sea grande. Pero me entristecí al saber que él no tenía poderes. Es un Mukosei. Se puso a llorar, porque él siempre ha querido ser un héroe, y no tener poderes hacía ese sueño imposible. Aún así, abracé al chico y apoyé su sueño. Si hay algo que nos ha enseñado **All Might**, es que todos podemos ser héroes. Así fue como hice mi primer amigo. Su nombre es Izuku Midoriya...

_15 d__e__ julio, 2223_

Querido diario:  
Midoriya y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos desde hace un año. Tanto así, que en su cumpleaños, decidí hacerle un regalo: una matrioshka con mi imagen. Al principio, le dio pena recibirlo, pero lo acepto con gusto. Mis padres no saben de mi amistad con Midoriya aún. Quisiera que ellos lo conocieran...

_6 de diciembre, 2223_

Querido diario:  
No puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo puede alguien despreciar a otra persona, sólo porque no tiene riqueza? Sí, hago parte de una familia muy adinerada, pero no pensé que mis propios padres fueran así de egoístas para querer decidir con quién debo relacionarme... Ellos no quieren que vuelva a ver a Midoriya... Me da mucha tristeza, pero también rabia... Si tan sólo entendieran que él es más que sólo un chico sin dinero... Midoriya, en el tiempo en el que hemos sido amigos, me ha demostrado que es un chico maravilloso, que siempre se preocupa por los demás, aún a costa de su propio bienestar. Tanto, que evitó que unos bravucones me dieran una paliza, pero en su lugar, el que recibió la paliza fue él... Es tan maravilloso, que daría todo lo que tengo por volverlo a ver...

_1 de agosto, 2226_

Querido diario:  
Ojalá me perdonen por lo que he hecho hoy... No podía aguantar un sólo día sin ver a Midoriya... Hemos hablado por chat en secreto, pero eso de ninguna manera me satisface. Quería volver a ver a mi mejor amigo en persona. Tuve que salir corriendo de mi escuela para verlo. Una vez más, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, y hasta habían heridas sangrando. Me da tristeza ver cómo maltratan a alguien que no se puede defender, sólo porque sí. Al menos lo que he aprendido en la escuela, y lo que me han enseñado mis padres, ha servido para algo. Creé unas vendas para cubrir todas sus heridas. Ese día, al ayudar a Midoriya, me dí cuenta de qué quiero ser en realidad. En vez de ser la heredera de una gran fortuna, quiero ser una heroína que ayude a aquellos que no pueden defenderse. Gracias, Izuku, por ayudarme a encontrar mi verdadero sueño...

_7 de junio, 2227_

Querido diario:  
No me gusta esto. Sí, sé que estoy creciendo, y mi cuerpo está cambiando, pero es que mis compañeros hombres me estan empezando a mirar muy raro últimamente. Y más todavía, teniendo en cuenta de qué familia vengo. Es algo que, la verdad, me da mucho asco. Pero si hay alguien que no me mira de esa forma, es Izuku. Es más, hasta le da vergüenza verme. Qué lindo se ve cuando se sonroja. Me da mucho gusto que seamos amigos, aunque tenga que ser en secreto...

_23 de septiembre, 222__8_

Querido diario:  
Cómo quisiera que mis padres entendieran mi deseo de convertirme en una heroína. Esta vida de niña rica no es lo que quiero en verdad. No quiero estar sentada en una oficina, manejando las finanzas de la familia. Si hay algo que me enseñó Izuku en aquella ocasión, es que hay que luchar por cumplir los sueños propios, y por ser lo que uno en verdad quiere ser. Así que lo he decidido. Voy a solicitar mi admisión a la Secundaria UA. Tengo que convencer a mis padres de que eso es lo que realmente quiero hacer. Lo tengo que hacer, no sólo para demostrarme a mí misma que lo puedo lograr, sino también por Izuku...

_11 de mayo, 222__9_

Querido diario:  
Acabo de hacer mi solicitud de admisión a UA. Ahora más que nunca, debo fortalecer mi kosei para que sea de utilidad en la secundaria. Hablé con Izuku hace un rato, y me dijo que él también quiere entrar a UA. Eso me alegra mucho. Podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para volvernos a encontrar. Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para lograr ese objetivo...

_25 de noviembre, 2229_

Querido diario:  
Acabo de leer una carta que llegó de UA. Lo que no esperaba era que me admitieran tan rápido. Dijeron que me habían admitido por recomendación... Fueron mis padres... Habrá un examen especial dentro de poco, pero no era lo que yo quería... Quería poder acompañar a Izuku en el examen de admisión. No es justo que mis padres me sigan tratando como una niña frágil. Ojalá que a Izuku le vaya bien en el examen de admisión, en unos meses. En verdad quiero tenerlo como compañero de clase. No como aquellos de la academia privada, que se la han pasado mirándome muy feo...

_11 de febrero, 2230_

Querido diario:  
¡Es increíble! Izuku entró a UA. Me contó que durante el examen de admisión se lastimó, todo por querer salvar a una chica indefensa. Típico de Izuku... Prefiere lastimarse a ver que otros se lastimen... Cuando hablamos, le conté que había entrado a UA por recomendación. Contrario a lo que pensé, Izuku se alegró mucho por mí. Muchos en mi escuela decían que había hecho trampas para entrar a UA, o me criticaban por haber entrado "sin haber movido un sólo dedo". Pero Izuku... Lo que dijo me alegró muchísimo. Me dijo que el hecho de que los de UA me hayan aceptado por recomendación, demostraba que reconocen mi potencial. Cada vez más, Izuku me está mostrando la maravillosa persona que es...

_6 de abril, 2230_

Querido diario:_  
_El primer día de clases en UA. Jamás imaginé que volvería a encontrarme con Izuku, y mucho menos que él lograra entrar a la más prestigiosa escuela de héroes en Japón. Cuando lo vi entrar al salón, sentí que una parte de mí que hace tiempo se había perdido, había regresado de repente. Ya no voy a tener que esconderme para verlo. Por fin podremos ser amigos sin que nada nos lo impida...

_7 de abril, 2230_

Querido diario:  
Pobre Izuku... Su kosei lo lastima demasiado. Hasta hace poco, nunca había escuchado de alguien cuyo kosei se manifestara tan tarde en su vida, pero parece que el de Izuku es el primer caso conocido... Como sea, él estuvo luchando contra un tal Bakugo, en un ejercicio de batalla. Aunque su equipo ganó, Izuku terminó con un brazo roto, y bastante agotado... Me quedé a acompañarlo, junto con otros dos compañeros, Uraraka e Iida. Me preocupa muchísimo que Izuku se lastime de esa forma en batalla. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de evitar que se rompa los brazos al usar su kosei...

_10 de abril, 2230_

Querido diario:  
Hoy fue un día terrible para todos nosotros... ¿Cómo pasó esto? Nos invadieron los villanos en USJ. Tuvimos que luchar para defender nuestras vidas. Pero el que más luchó fue Izuku... De nuevo se rompió los brazos y las piernas, tratando de defendernos a todos nosotros... Temí por su vida... No pude contener el llanto al verlo así de lastimado... No quiero perderlo tan pronto, pero tampoco quiero que abandone su sueño... No quiero que se muera... No ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por él...

_3 de mayo, 2230_

Querido diario:  
No sé si escribiría esto si no es por Izuku... Me derrotaron en octavos de final del torneo... Pensé que era lo bastante fuerte para demostrarle a la gente que soy más que una cara bonita... Pero me equivoqué... Tokoyami me venció en un instante... Me sentí morir. Todo por lo que he trabajado se iría a la basura... Pero Izuku volvió a aparecer como el héroe que es, y me sacó de la oscuridad que me consumía... Me recordó que apenas somos jóvenes, y que tenemos mucho por delante... Me recordó que, más allá de ser adinerada y hermosa, soy inteligente, amable, fuerte y capaz. No pude contenerme después de que Izuku dijera cosas tan bonitas de mí... Le entregué mi primer beso... Es oficial. Estoy enamorada de Izuku Midoriya...  
Nos volvimos a encontrar en la enfermería... Se volvió a lastimar luchando contra Todoroki. No entendí sus motivos, pero quería hacer que su oponente diera todo de sí en batalla. Sigo preocupada porque Izuku se lastima cada vez que usa su kosei. Si sólo hubiera una forma de ayudarlo a mejorar su control...

_11 de mayo, 2230_

Querido diario:  
Sabía que Izuku era bastante testarudo, pero no llegué a pensar que lo fuera tanto. Apenas recibí su llamada desde el hospital de Hosu, tuve que marcharme corriendo de mis pasantías con **Uwabami**, e ir a acompañarlo. Izuku, Iida y Todoroki, sufrieron heridas al luchar contra el **Asesino de Héroes, Stain**. Todo, porque hace unos días, **Ingenium** fue herido de gravedad por el villano, dejándolo parapléjico. Según me contó Izuku, Iida por algún motivo fue a buscar a **Stain** por venganza, y si no es por Izuku y Todoroki, Iida hubiera muerto. La próxima vez tendré que regañarlo, pero por ahora, tengo que regresar con **Uwabami**, aunque la verdad no quisiera seguir haciendo modelaje y comerciales de TV...

_23 de septiembre, 2230_

Querido diario:  
Izuku es tan lindo... Tanto se preocupa por mí, que planeó él solo una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí, e involucró a todos nuestros compañeros en la clase 1-A. Lo mejor de todo, fue su regalo de cumpleaños para mí: un collar de oro, con un dije de rubí. Probablemente se gastó todos sus ahorros para darme el mejor cumpleaños que haya podido tener en mis 16 años de vida... Tengo que compensárselo de alguna forma...

_13 de octubre, 2230_

Querido diario:  
Izuku simplemente no puede dejar de ser un héroe... Me enteré que él estuvo en una misión con **Sir Nighteye**, en la que acabaron con el villano **Overhaul**, y rescataron a una pequeña niña. Aunque Izuku está bien, sufrió leves heridas en batalla. Lamentablemente, **Sir Nighteye** falleció en el hospital... No puedo permitirme perderlo ante los villanos, no después de que **All Might** se retirara. Sé que la vida de los héroes siempre está en juego, pero eso no me ha de impedir estar con la persona que amo...

_25 de diciembre, 2230_

Querido diario:  
¡No puedo estar más feliz! ¡Izuku me dijo que sí! Somos pareja, después de tanto tiempo. Decidí confesarle mis sentimientos, luego de todo lo que ha pasado durante este año, y qué mejor momento que en navidad para hacer esto. Tenía miedo de que me dijera que no, pero no esperaba que Izuku también quisiera confesarme lo que siente. Ahora que sé que Izuku me ama, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo, y estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Tengo que compensarle toda la ayuda que me brindó cuando la necesité, sobre todo, aquellas palabras que me dijo en el festival deportivo. Te amo, Izuku. Feliz navidad...

30 de noviembre, 2234

Querido diario:  
¡Nos vamos a casar! Izuku me propuso matrimonio. Luego de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos, y luego de convertirnos en héroes profesionales, podremos hacer realidad nuestro sueño: ser una familia feliz. Tanto mis padres, como la mamá de Izuku, están de acuerdo con la boda. Al fin mis padres han podido ver en Izuku, una persona maravillosa, que merece la felicidad luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Al fin mis padres aceptaron que Izuku era la persona adecuada para mí. Todo este tiempo, estuvieron planeando desposarme con otro hombre, para aumentar las riquezas de la familia. Pero luego de conocer a los Midoriya, se dieron cuenta de que la felicidad vale mucho más que el dinero. La boda es en unos cuantos meses. Les tengo que contar a mis amigas...

_17 de abril, 2235_

Hoy, será quizá el día más feliz de mi vida... El día en que, bajo los florecientes árboles de sakura, oficialmente, empiece una nueva vida al lado de Izuku, mi héroe peliverde, mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi amante, y dentro de poco... mi esposo... Tanto hemos vivido durante todos estos años, que cuando me pongo a recordar, es que no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy de haber conocido a alguien tan maravilloso como Izuku. Por supuesto, ahora que somos héroes profesionales, los medios seguramente querrán seguir la boda del héroe número 1, **Deku**, y de su fiel compañera, la **Heroína del Todo, Creati**. Y por supuesto, mis padres habrán invitado a sus más cercanos "amigos", quienes seguro sólo me conocerán por ser la heredera de una de las familias más adineradas de todo Japón. Pero ahora, ni nuestras carreras, ni la fama, ni el dinero, importan ahora. Lo que importa es que nosotros al fin podremos ser felices por el resto de nuestras vidas, como una familia, como la que siempre soñé tener con Izuku... Ah, eso me recuerda que debo cambiarle la portada a este diario. Después de todo, dentro de poco nuestras vidas cambiarán, y dejaré de ser esa niña adinerada a la que llamaban Momo Yaoyorozu, para convertirme en la fiel e incondicional esposa de Izuku Midoriya. Desde ahora, y por el resto de mi vida, este será...

**_El diario de Momo Midoriya_**

_Fin_


End file.
